First time parents
by carson34
Summary: Steve has three newborn daughters with all "M" names: Mackynzie, Megan, and Mia. He's married to Brooke
1. Chapter 1

_**Author**_** Note:** I decided to write this chapter after seeing someone with their newborn. So you might say that I have baby fever. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. As come and find me on twitter "carson34ff".

Steve and Brooke were brand new parents and getting adjusted to have three little girls. They were born about a month ago and things changes everyday. Today, Brooke is having to get all three girls into the car without Steve since he was at work. Steve had asked her that morning if she wanted him to come home and help her with the girls but she said no.

"We should have taken daddy up on his offer" She regrets as she is trying to take all three girls out to the car. She could not leave one child into the car to get the other two. She manages to get them out there and starts putting them into the car. She gets them into the car and takes off to meet her husband at his work. She finally get there and texts her husband to have him come out. Steve finally comes out about five minutes.

"Hey babe." He greets her as he gives her a kiss and helps taking out the kids of the car and heads into the office. Danny walks up to her and takes one of the girls away from her. Mia starts crying when he does that.

"Oh boy does she have a temper." Danny reveals "just like you Steve"

"Really because the only time that she does that is when you try to take her away from her parents." Steve claims to his best friend.

"No that can't be since She loves me." Danny informs him. As they sit down on his couch and Brooke feeds Megan while Steve changes Mackynzie. Danny tries to calm down Mia but the effort is a fail. Steve puts a sleeping Mackynzie into the playpen and picks up Mia to clam her down. Danny leaves the office to give the family a couple of minutes of alone time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author**_** Note:** Thanks for the follows. Please review and let me know what you think about 1st and 2nd chapter. I am hoping to update this by next weekend.

_**Heading home**_

Steve helped his wife getting the kids into the car. Mia was not happy again. Steve tried to give her pacifier but she was not taking it.

"Babe, how much longer do you have to work?" Brooke asks her husband as she is putting Megan into her seat.

"about another two hours." Steve said to her as he gets Mia to clam down. Mia was a daddy girl completely and did not want to leave her father at all. "Here, she's all clam down and ready to go."

"That's because she is a daddy girl." Brooke claims as she is getting ready to go. "I will see you at home"

"Alright. I love you." Steve gives his wife a kiss. He walks back into the office and finishes his last two hours of work. There was no case today.

_**At**_** Home**

Steve walks into the house to find the girls taking their nap. He walks into the kitchen to see his wife making some dinner for them.

"Hey."

"How was the drive home?" Steve questions her as he wraps his arms around her.

"they were fine, Steve." Brooke said annoying after being the same question again and again by him.

"what's wrong?" Steve can tell that she is upset with him.

"Nothing." Brooke lies to her husband. She doesn't want him to know about her being upset at him.

"I am sorry if I made you upset." Steve reveals to her.

"It's nothing that you did. I found out something." Brooke says to him.

"what?" Steve questions his wife.

"Your sister is coming and she's got news." Brooke reveals to him. "I don't know what the news is but it's going to be big."

"When?" Steve replies to her.

"Two days." Brooke gives him the day that his sister is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author**_** Note:** Thank you for the reviews and the follows! I really love this storyline. I also would love for you all to follow me on twitter "carson34ff" and facebook "carson34". If you want to read my blog then go to my profile and click on the link.

_**Six weeks Later**_

Steve and Brooke were getting ready for the date and a night without the girls. Danny was going to take the girls for the night with the help with Kono.

"Kono, thank you for helping Danny with the girls." Brooke talk to her best-friend. Kono was sitting with Megan while Brooke was feeding Mia. Steve came down with Mackynzie would was change. He gave her to Danny. Mackynzie loves being with Danny. Brooke is finishing feeding Mia as Mackynzie starts crying. Danny hands her over to Brooke as Steve takes his little girl. About twenty minutes later, Steve and Brooke are heading for their date night.

"How do you think that Danny is handling with all the girls?" Brooke asked her husband. She is a little nervous when it comes to leaving Danny with the girls.

"I think that he is handling fine with our girls and his daughter. Grace is a big help when it comes to the girls. Don't worry about it." Steve says to his wife trying to reassure her of the fact that he has everything in sure that Danny is very good with their kids and plus that he has Kono there.

"But three girls is a lot of work to do with someone who doesn't have kids." Brooke says to her husband as he holds her hand.

"I love you but you are overacting. Danno is a good parent to Grace and I am sure that he and Kono will be fine." Steve says trying to calm her. They enjoy their date and by the time that they get home, they find everyone asleep. They go to bed after sending Danny, Grace and Kono home. They enjoy the weekend as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Alright I seriously thought that this would just be another chapter to this storyline but that's not the case. This chapter will be my last of this storyline.

Steve and Brooke were getting the girls ready to spend the night with their grandmother. Brooke is packing a night bag for all three girls.

"I can't believe that the girls are going for their first night with Grandma. Are we sure about this Steve?" She asks her husband. She has a feeling that something is going to happen to her girls and she might not see them again.

"Nothing is going to happen to our daughters. Just relax." Steve says to her "Plus it's the only way that we can have our date night."

She smiles at her husband as he helps her pack some more clothes. After they are finished, He gets the girls put in their car seats and then puts them into his truck. They head to his mom's house to drop off the girls. Steve grabs two of the girls' car seats and head to his mom's front door. Steve knocks on the door and waits for his mom to answer.

"hey, where's Brooke?" Doris asks her son.

"In the truck. She's been having these issues with leaving the girls" Steve reveals to her as he sits the car seats down and both girls are sound asleep. He heads to get their other daughter out of his truck. Before he goes back in, He manages to convince her to come in with him. Doris is surprised to see Brooke coming in to say goodnight to the girls. Steve and Brooke get back into the car and head to their date. They are enjoying their night together. After they make love, they are both awake.

"Thank you for allowing my mom to take our daughters for the night." Steve says to her giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you"

"you're welcome. We needed this." Brooke said to her husband. "Ever since we had the girls it's been hard to have sometime alone."

"Yes, I know." Steve says as he pulls her into another kiss. The next morning, Steve is at work when she goes and gets their daughters from his mother's house. Doris opens the front door and greets her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you for watching them" She thanks her as her oldest daughter comes walking up to her. She picks up Mia who smiles at her.

"Do you want help putting the girls into their car seats?" Doris asks her daughter in law.

"Sure that would be great." Brooke says to her mother-in-law as Doris picks up Megan and puts her in the car seat and then picks up her other granddaughter and puts her in her seat. Brooke drives home to find Chin's car in their driveway. Chin helps her get the girls out before giving her bad news.

"What's going on Chin? Where is Steve?" She asks her friend while putting the girls down for a nap. Whatever the news is she doesn't want her daughters to know.

"We don't know where Steve is. He was out on a lead and then disappeared." Chin reveals to her. He watches her break down in tears.

- Three months later -

Steve still haven't made connect with any of them especially his wife. She was starting to worry about him more every day. He finally calls that night.

"Are you okay?"

"yes I am fine. I got called out for a mission. I will be home later tonight." Steve informs his wife. He gets home a little later that night.

**Author Note: Alright this is the last chapter so reveal and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"!**


End file.
